Lasir
|relatives = Anwen - daughter Findan - nephew |occupation = Ambassador of Irollan }} Lasir is a character in Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes ''and in ''Might & Magic: Heroes VII Biography The son of a woodworker, Lasir had no talent for making art himself, yet was “crafty” in his own way. Sylanna had indeed blessed him with a talent for negotiation. He was especially apt at weaving a nice tale around an otherwise mundane object, so it would sell for a higher price than what it was actually worth. This peculiar talent came to the attention of the local Elven Queen – one of the many rulers of Irollan, all vassals to the High-King of that era, Vaniel – who was about to strike a trade agreement with the Crimson Wizards of Karthal. Thanks to Lasir, the agreement turned very profitable for the Elves, and the Queen decided to invite Lasir to become a member of her council. While his young age irked some other members of the council (he was no more than three centuries old at the time), he proved as skilled in politics as he had been in trade. By all accounts, Lasir is highly intelligent and not to be underestimated. Because of his low birth and “down to earth” upbringing; he often surprises his interlocutors with his friendliness and familiarity that are in stark contrast with the perceived “haughtiness” of the Elves. Lasir had still not proven his worth on a battlefield, though. The Fourth Eclipse gave him the opportunity, as Lasir took part to a harrowing battle where Elves, Human and Wizard armies were allied together against a large Demon force descending from the Vantyr mountains. The battle did not go well. The Demons were uncharacteristically well-disciplined, and were taking the upper hand. As things were becoming desperate, a Human knight gathered warriors and made an assault against the enemy general. With a battle cry of “Ashan!”, Lasir and a Wizard from the Silver Cities joined the fight. Knight, Elf and Wizard were eventually able to strike down the Demon general. With his demise, the Demon forces immediately became wild and disorganized, and were easily overcome by the allied armies. The heroic Knight turned out to be none other than Lady Rowena, the Duchess of Unicorn. After the war, Lasir became the Elven ambassador at Rowena’s court. Being already familiar with the “strange” customs of the Holy Empire made him an ideal candidate to join Ivan’s council in Alaron’s eyes. Above all else, however, Lasir is a negotiator. He sees himself as an honest man, and he will never tell an outright lie or go against his personal values to obtain something, but if he has to “embellish” things a little bit to achieve his goals, then that is fair business. Lasir was one of the keepers of the sword, Blade of Binding. His only child is Anwen. Gameplay Clash of Heroes Prologue In the prologue, Lasir meets Edric, his old friend, and his siblings, Aidan, Godric and Fiona. He introduces them to his daughter. Later, however, the demons kill him, along with others. Heroes VII Lasir is a Ranger. Abilities Appearances Lasir appears in Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes and Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Gallery Lasir and Edric.jpg|Lasir and Edric, dead Lasir_H7_art.png|Lasir in Heroes VII Lasir.png|Lasir from Clash of Heroes ru:Ласир Category:Clash of Heroes characters Category:Heroes VII characters Category:Heroes VII Sylvan might heroes